Tools for applying bundling ties about wires in harnesses or about other articles are generally known and may be manual, semi-automatic or automatic. Because of high production demands, the automatic tool has become popular. The automatic tool typically includes means for positioning a bundling tie about the wires, tensioning the ties and then severing the tie upon being suitably tensioned. After the ties are suitably severed upon being tensioned, the excess tie portions are discharged from the tool. While in some tools discharge is effected by simple release and gravitational discharge, other tools utilize ejecting means for controlling the discharge of the excess tie portions.
In the known ejecting mechanisms, controlled discharge is provided by contoured deflecting surfaces or spring biased guides for reducing the tendency of a severed strap to be propelled. In one tool utilizing a rotary driven wheel to tension the tie, the excess strap portion, upon being severed, is propelled out the top of the tool by the rotary driven member. In another tool utilizing a rotary driven member the tie, upon being severed, is ejected by the driving mechanism and guided by ejector plates to an opening in the bottom of the tool through which the scrap is discharged. In another tool arrangement, discharge of the severed tie portion is effected by the snapping action of a tie threading block under the influence of a compression spring to expel the excess tie portion through an aperture in the tool housing.
In discharging severed tie portions, one of the problems encountered, in particular in the automatic tool where a rapid succession of tie application is desired, is the assurance of positive ejection. Improperly ejected tie scraps can result in tool jamming and damage, leading to costly delays and repairs.